The Feeling of Love
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Love is a feeling which is felt from the heart and soul. Mickey and Minnie know this and know this is what they each feel for one another. Fluffy one shot. Romance, tickle fights and dancing within.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with Disney. Just some Disney merchandise. :)  
Authors note: Welcome to my second Disney fan fiction story. Again, this story is about my favorite characters and character pairing; Mickey and Minnie. This is my first one shot story, so don't expect perfection. Again, I envision Mickey to be 22, and Minnie to be 21. Not just in my stories, but in movies, games, comics, TV shows and merchandise too.  
That's how I see them anyway. :) This is a sweet and fluffy story I thought of. The setting isn't particular. Mickey and Minnie are married in this story. In some of my stories they are and in some they're not. In my last they weren't. In this one they are. If I don't clasify that they're married then they aren't. I hope you enjoy it. No flames, please. Please read and review.

I enjoy reviews. :D Acknowledged. Squad Unit 19, over and out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE FEELING of LOVE

It was a cool evening. A gentle summer breeze blew outside Mickey's home. Mickey and Minnie Mouse had just finished their candlelight dinner for two. They walk over to the kitchen sink and place their dishes in it.

Mickey wears a pair of red lounge pants and a white short-sleeved shirt. Minnie wears a pair of pink lounge pants and a white spaghetti-strap tank, along with a red hair bow. Both are barefoot.

"I'll help you with the dishes, Minnie," Mickey smiled.

"You don't have to, Mickey. I can get them," Minnie smiled back.

"I want to help you," he smiled, placing one arm around her waist. Mickey's touch always makes Minnie's body quiver with delight.

"Okay. Thanks, Mickey," she smiled warmly, giving him a loving kiss on his cheek.

They begin washing the dishes together. As they do, a sly thought pops into Mickey's mind. He couldn't help himself. With his hands covered in bubbles, he lifted a finger, and touched it to Minnie's nose, getting a little bit of bubbles on it.

Mickey couldn't help but chuckle. Minnie couldn't help but giggle back. With a sly grin, she lifts her hands, which are also also covered in bubbles, and touches her finger to his nose, getting bubbles on his as well. Neither of them can help but share a laugh. They dry off their noses, each with warm smiles.

"I had the same idea you did, but you beat me to it," she giggled.

"Great minds think alike," he smiled.

"And so do hearts," she smiled back, gently brushing her side against his, then leaning up to give him a loving peck on his cheek.

They finish washing the dishes together and start drying them. They finish drying them and place them back in the cabinet.  
Once they place the last plate in the cabinet, Minnie wraps her arms around Mickey's shoulders, and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for helping me with the dishes, Mickey. I really appreciate it," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I wanted to help you," he smiled back.

"And thanks for helping me fix dinner, too."

"And you're welcome for that, too."

Minnie leans up and presses her lips to Mickey's tender warm ones, her leg going up as she does. After about four seconds, she broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, still holding her love. Her chocolate brown eyes met his into another one of their mesmerizing stares. Mickey broke the silence as he spoke.

"Whaddaya say we relax on the couch while we let our food go down?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she replied warmly. They take one anothers hand as they walk out of the kitchen into the living room.

When they get to the couch, Mickey flops down on his back. Minnie smiles as she watches her sweetheart. To her, he's the most handsome, cute, hot and sexy guy in the whole wide world.

Minnie smiles as she crawls onto the couch with him. She eases herself over top of him, and lowers herself upon him,  
pressing her soft and warm lips to his. And just like every time their lips touch, ecstasy, passion and pleasure shot through her at the speed of light. Her entire body quivered in happy response to his sweet, powerful and passionate kiss. His kiss always sets her heart and soul on fire. For Mickey the response was very much the same. His body shivered from the sweetness and power of her passionate kiss. His heart and soul are always set ablaze by her kiss as well.

A few seconds later, Minnie broke the kiss and pulled away slowly to meet Mickey's gaze. To him, she's the most beautiful,  
cute, hot and sexy girl in the whole wide world. Their eyes and smiles met once again. Minnie sighed happily and contently as she snuggled up to Mickey, resting her head on his chest and shoulder and one arm around him. He returns the embrace by resting one arm around her waist, and his other on her arm.

The two young lovers lay snuggled up together for a little while in complete silence. The only sounds they can hear are the rhythmic sounds of their hearts beating together. Minnie sighs happily as she nuzzles against Mickey, feeling his warmth surround her like the warmest blanket she's ever felt.

"You're so warm," she uttered softly and happily.

"You are too," he uttered softly and happily back, feeling her soft body against his. He began gently rubbing his hand up and down her back. This both stimulated and relaxed her. By now, every muscle in her body is fully relaxed. In Mickey's arms, Minnie feels happy, loved, warm and safe. She was engulfed by the soothing warmth his body radiated. And she was engulfed by his soothing and tranquil scent.

She began gently rubbing his side instinctively. This helped Mickey to relax. Both had happy and content smiles on their faces as they lay cuddled up to one another.

Minnie lifted her head and instantly met her true love's entrancing eyes and bright smile.

"I love you," they each smiled warmly in unison, their eyes and smiles never breaking away.

"I love you, too," they smiled again in unison. A little chuckle followed between them. They each leaned forward and pressed their lips together in another loving and passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, as their smiles and eyes met once again. Minnie snuggled up to Mickey again, nuzzling her body against his with a happy sigh. Mickey couldn't help but notice how warm and soft Minnie's body felt. Her soft skin was like silky smooth velvet. Taking a sniff of her hair, it smelled like strawberries. Just like the rest of her. The warmth of her delicate young body flowed all over him.

Minnie couldn't help but notice how warm Mickey's body felt. And how soft his skin was. It wasn't rough. It felt just right to her. His skin was also like velvet. Taking a sniff, he smelled like green apples. Just like the rest of him did.  
The warmth from his young body surrounded her. With her head resting partly on his chest, she could feel his heart beating. To her, his heartbeat and his voice are the most wonderful sounds she's ever heard. No other sound is sweeter to her. She eased up to meet his gaze.

"I love you so much, Mickey," she murmured softly, then kissed him softly on his lips.

"I love you too, Minnie. I really do," he muttered softly back, then kissed her softly on her lips too.

Minnie sighed happily and contently as she snuggled further into her sweethearts embrace. She softly kissed his chest as she pulled herself closer to him, resting in his serenity. He softly kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer to him,  
resting in her tranquility. For the two young lovers, the whole world seemed to just slow down. To the young mice, all that mattered was each other and this wonderful moment they were sharing together.

"How does your stomach feel, Mickey?" Minnie asked with a smile.

"It's okay, Minnie. I'm not feeling as stuffed as I was earlier," Mickey chuckled.

"How about your stomach?" he asked with a smile.

"It's okay, too. I'm not feeling as stuffed as I was either," she giggled.

"Thanks again for helping me with dinner and the dishes," she smiled.

"You're welcome. I wanted to help you," he smiled back.

"Thanks, baby," Minnie smiled.

"You're welcome, doll," Mickey smiled back. Minnie leans up and kisses Mickey softly on his cheek. She then cuddles up to him again.

A sly thought pops into Minnie's mind. She couldn't help herself. A little innocent fun wouldn't hurt...

Minnie eases up slightly and meets his stare. She smiles slyly.

"How about a..." she smiled deviously. She slowly creeps her hand along his side to his rib cage.

"Tickle fight!" she chuckled as she begins tickling him fiercely. Mickey bursts out in laughter from his love's quick fingers. Minnie knows that Mickey's ticklish. And she knows every one of his tickle-sensitive areas.

"Ahh ha ha ha ha!" he laughed uncontrollably. Minnie can't help but laugh as well. She's lying mostly on top of him. She's got him pinned down good. Her hands move along his ribs, across his stomach, and under his arms. She doesn't want to hurt him. She just wants to tickle him a little.

"Okaayy! Okaayy! I give!" Mickey laughed. Minnie stops her tickle assault and lets him catch his breath. She can't help but laugh. He begins getting his breath back.

"That was really sneaky," he grinned.

"I learned from you," she grinned playfully. Then she gives him a playful peck on his nose.

"You got me good," he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist," she giggled.

"You mean like I can't resist..." he grinned.

"This!" he chuckled as he begins his own tickle assault on her.

"Ahh ha ha ha ha!" she laughed uncontrollably, bursting into laughter from her love's tickling fingers. Mickey laughs as well.  
Mickey knows that Minnie's as ticklish as him. And he also knows every one of her tickle-sensitive areas. She instinctively sits up, laughing all the while. Mickey sits up as he continues his armada of tickles. Running his hands along her ribs, stomach, and under her arms. He doesn't want to hurt her. He just wants to tickle her a little.

"Okaayy! Okaayy! I surrender!" Minnie laughed. Mickey ceases his tickling assault and lets her catch her breath. He can't help but laugh. She starts getting her breath back.

"Now THAT was sneaky," she grinned playfully.

"I can see where you learned it from," he grinned playfully back.

"Well, you got me back. Really good," she smiled.

"I couldn't resist," he smiled. Minnie smiles as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Mickey returns the embrace as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I had the same idea, but you beat me to it," he grinned.

"Great minds and hearts think alike," she smiled.

"You can say that again," he grinned. She chuckles as they pull one another close into a loving kiss. Breaking the kiss, they each pull back slightly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Mickey asked, becoming concerned.

"No, not at all," she smiled. She leans closer to her lover.

"I kinda liked it," she smiled warmly and playfully.

"I didn't hurt YOU did I?" Minnie asked, becoming just as concerned.

"Not at all. I kinda liked it, too," he smiled with equal warmth and playfulness. They both smile as they gaze into each others entrancing eyes.

Another idea comes to Mickey's mind.

"Hold on a sec," he said softly. He eases off the couch and walks over to the bookshelf. Minnie watches her sweetie with interest. He turns on the CD player/radio, and puts on a nice romantic song. Minnie smiles sweetly at him as the soft music begins filling the room. He strode over to her and extends his hand to her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked with a warm smile. Minnie smiles dreamily up at him as she takes his hand into hers.

"I'd love to," she smiled warmly back. She stands up in front of him. He wraps his arms around her waist and gently dips her. She giggles as he pulls her back up.

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled.

"Shall we?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, we shall," she smiled.

Mickey wraps his arms around her waist, as Minnie wraps her arms around his shoulders. They gaze lovingly into each others warm brown eyes as they begin dancing slow and close. Nestling their bodies together, they dance to the soothing rhythm of the music and their own hearts.

Minnie sighs happily and contently as she nuzzles her head against Mickey's shoulder. Feeling his warm, strong and comforting arms around her, his warmth surround her and his heart beat against hers, she knows that this is where she belongs for the rest of her life... With him, by his side, forever. It's where she belongs, where she loves to be, and where she wants to be.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," Mickey whispered softly.

"I love you, too, Mickey. Like crazy," Minnie whispered softly back.

The young lovers continue to dance together as they bask in each others warmth and company.

"You're wonderful, Mickey," Minnie uttered softly and happily, resting in her true love's warm embrace.

"You're wonderful, too, Minnie," Mickey uttered back with equal softness and happiness, resting in his true love's warm embrace. Minnie lifted her head just enough to meet his eyes. They shared an adoring smile, then leaned close into another passionate kiss. About five seconds later, they each broke the kiss slowly as their eyes met again, still holding one another close. They smile affectionately at each other as they stare deep into each others eyes.

Minnie sighs softly with happiness and contentment as she nestles her head onto Mickey's shoulder again. The young mice hold each other close in their arms and in their hearts as they dance slow and close to the rhythm of the music and their hearts. They both know in their hearts and in their souls that they're each with the love of their life. They know that what they feel for each other is deep, pure, true, undying, enduring love. They are where they want to be for the rest of their lives... With each other, by each others side, sharing everything together. They know that what they feel really is...

The feeling of love.

The End.


End file.
